


Contrast

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ponders Merlin's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

It was the contrast, Arthur decided, that made it so intense. After a full day of parrying blows and being slammed with shields, getting chafed by his practice gear; which never fit quite right over the shoulders, and twisting his back to avoid the swings of swords almost grazing his chest, he would have thought his body was simply too desensitized to register anything less than a punch in the gut.  
But when, in the evening, Merlin's soft hands would straighten his bandages and maybe intentionally brush his skin, Arthur would shiver and bark at Merlin to shut the window.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote for Merlin. Can be seen as slashy or not, depending on your goggles, but I definitely wrote it with a shippy twist.


End file.
